A Fatal Stroke Of Luck
by Parkeronas
Summary: A Hitman CSI crossover fic. I've tried this twice, bu now with more experience and slightly more knowledge of the CSI characters I think I can do this. I've not seen Season 5 or 6 so blow me if I'm wrong. Reviews appreciated. It's now finished.
1. The unlucky ones roll first

**A Fatal Stroke Of Luck**

AN/ This is attempt 3 at this story, a Hitman/CSI crossover fan fiction. Not sure how in character I'll be as I've not seen much of season 5 or 6, and if I have, I'm certainly not aware of it. So be patient.

1.May 7th 2006: The Unlucky Ones Always Roll First

The sun beats down on the streets of Vegas as it just seems to be just another 9 to 5 day for the citizens of Vegas. Yet it always seems most normal on days when something sinister unravels.

The recently opened Martian Paradise casino had already seen much controversy after it's opening.

The fact that it already had come close to matching the fortune of the Rampart in a year, had several government arms investigating it, as well as criminal organisations.

I suppose the final confirmation came on this day.

The casino was shut off by yellow tape, with police officers everywhere. There were 243 staff members being interviewed, with roughly 600 citizens in the vicinity all being interviewed in groups to see if anyone noticed anything.

The owner of the Martian Paradise, Michael Richter had been assassinated in the holding room of his own casino, along with a thief with his mouth gagged, who was counting cards at the card tables. A chair and table were in the centre of the room.The chair had been damaged, possibly due to the thief being beaten on said chair. A woman in her mid to late twenties with reddish brown hair was checking the roster of people on staff, and after going through all the names, one security guard, Marco Vee was missing from the crowd, seeing as the area was cordoned off so no-one could leave, he was still in the building. An additional unit of SWAT were sent in to help clear the building along with the officers already in the casino, being led by Captain Brass.

10 minutes later a man was found naked all apart from his briefs (they were white) in a locker in the changing rooms.

The woman with the red hair spoke up to her supervisor "Grissom, do you think that that guards clothes might still be here?"

Grissom looked back at Sarah and reflectively smiled, "It's a possibility," he looked at her and smiled "You're going to search the perimeter for evidence with Nick, Warrick and I will take the inside"

Sarah looked around the casino and took in the amount of work she and Nick would have to do, smiling at being occupied and immediately searched.

Grissom walked into the casino and went to the crime scene, the lock box, while Warrick was up searching other rooms.

Warrick had checked nearly every room, and found nothing… it was like he was a ghost, but then he had a hunch, and went to the locker rooms, and surely enough, nearby the locker in the bin, he found a small anaesthetic needle. He put on an extra pair of gloves and picked it up put in a numbered bag, and took pictures of the bin, the locker he was found in and the room.

Grissom felt the vibration on his pager, with a message from Sarah

"Grissom, found the uniform, and a trace of fluid, it's not blood."

He felt another message on his pager straight after, this one from Warrick

"Griss, found a needle in the bin of the locker room, Vee was drugged, for sure"

After an hour of searching the other rooms, Warrick went with Grissom to check out the security footage of around the time Richter was killed. The casino stored all footage on DVDs in 5 hour lengths, and they were accessed by a multi DVD holding drive, allowing for cycling through them. Security footage showed Richter following the thief being hurled into the room, and was left alone with one guard while they talked. However, the camera for the Holding Room itself went offline 10 mins before the thief was caught.

"Hey Griss, the cameras are missing something, think our killer hit the cameras before he hit his victims?"

Grissom had obviously been pondering on this yet had already noticed it wasn't possible, due to that fact that guards and surveillance men were wearing different uniforms, so that would mean…

"No, I think Richter hit them himself"

A few hours later, after everywhere had been searched, everyone had been questioned accordingly and the team were back at CSI headquarters.

Sarah and Nick reported to Grissom about their only findings on the perimeter, which was the uniform, and after processing it, they found traces of a sedative on the collar.

Warrick matched it to his needle's anaesthetic.

Doc Robbins was walking around the bodies giving his tape report

"Michael Richter, Caucasian male, late 20s, peri-mortem bruising on the knuckles indicating he had been attacking the John Doe prior to death. Cause of death: Strangulation from a very thin wire. The John doe has peri-mortem bruising on his face and chest, including a small mark where a ring had hit his face. The markings match an insignia on Richter's right index finger ring. He also had peri-mortem bruising on his arms, suggesting restraints to a chair, ath of Richter, Strangulation with what I presume to be the same wire."

Everyone was in the room together, discussing the case and how to approach it.

Sarah was getting frustrated at the lack of evidence

"Dammit, this guy has left us nothing, not even one print"

Warrick spoke what everyone had been thinking, yet no one wanted to say

"This was a hit, a very well orchestrated one at that. I understand Richter, but why the thief?"

Grissom spoke up next

"It's obvious that it was a hit, and it's obvious that Richter was a big target, yet he hadn't had much experience in the casino business, making him an easier target. We've got the tech guys watching the security discs, they're looking for the thieves and anyone out of place. So when we have their answers, maybe we'll have more evidence"

Nick made his point

"Maybe the thief was killed because he didn't want any witnesses."

Catherine stepped in at last

"We shouldn't think about the possibilities right now, we need to build on what we know, there must be something we've missed."

Just as she finished her sentence, Grissom received a beeper message from Greg, who was in the tech room with Archie, watching the security discs.

"Guys, we've got something you might like to see."

They all went to the room, and Greg started talking with no delay.

"We've been able to get a timeline of the thief's movements. He entered the building at 3:38, and went to the card tables. He started talking to the croupier, and then went to the bar, where after speaking with the bartender for about 5 minutes he was escorted to the holding cell. The whole time he had been holding a briefcase. Then we found footage of Richter being escorted to the cell, with another briefcase, after they got to outside the cells the cut off of that camera started."

Warrick looked up and looked to Grissom "A business deal turned sour? If it was to be held in the cells, then why didn't Richter have back up while in the room?"

Grissom thought about Richter's bad press he'd had from other allegations and replied calmly

"Richter was a proud man when it came to business, but hardly stupid, he had his men restrain him to the chair, then dismissed all but one guard and started laying into him. Young and brash, the faults of youth."

Warrick followed up on that, "Right, so then this guard he's left with is actually the hitman, and then, he kills Richter while his back's turned. The thief, unable to scream for help, then meets the same fate, the killer leaves, presumably with the cases… Hey Archie look for anyone carrying two metallic cases, then zoom on him and tell us what you can.

Greg continued. "We already have seen someone with two briefcases." He picks up several photographs of a man in a guard uniform with two cases. "These were the best stills Archie could pull, and there's still next to nothing. This guy knew where the cameras were, he gives next to nothing away. He's very good."

Grissom looked at the best picture they had, which was his back turned to the camera, and looking down. They could see that he was bald, and was well built, yet Grissom noticed something different.

"Is that a tattoo on the back of his head?"

Archie got that still on screen, and focused a little more on the back of his head, and they could faintly make out a small tattoo on the back of the killer's head.

Catherine smiled at this new clue

"Well, that's something we can go by a bit easier."

Sarah and Nick remained in slight doubt of how they could catch this guy, and now there really wasn't anymore evidence that wouldn't take months of investigation to discover. Which didn't bother Sarah as near as it bothered Nick.

Nick spoke up about his feelings "Man this guy's a ghost. We're not going to be able to get him, if he's that good."

Grissom replied. "No, not unless he kills in Vegas again. He might still slip up"

SO THERE WE HAVE IT

The first chapter of this great CSI/Hitman crossover fic

Now reviews would be fantastic, but even without reviews I'm going to have to finish this story because me and my friends love this idea too much not to have it.

Hope you enjoyed. Review me! Flames are used to light my fireplace!


	2. The second throw of the dice

2. May 30th: The second throw of the dice.

AN/ Nothing to say really except…. I don't know how to keep this going…

The Martian Paradise had been exposed in countless major felonies in the next week or so.

Evidence for drug trafficking, money laundering, extortion, blackmail, anything with lucrative financial possibilities, the Martian Paradise most likely was involved in it.

Over 260 staff members were arrested in connection to these crimes, before the others skipped town.

The investigation for the Casino double murder had been going on for over three weeks, and it had to be dropped due to too many pressing cases, yet it was always at the back of Grissom's mind. Same for Sarah, whenever she had even a moment spare time, she spent it reading the case file over and over, looking at every detail. She had become her normal obsessive self. Every now and again, if she anything of even minor interest, she spent hours chasing it, hoping to find something…

And surely enough she did.

She noticed that the man with two cases, had been carrying two pistols, much different to the others the guards were using. They were silver and bulkier than the others. Most guards chose to arm themselves with weapons that they were using to using, considering most of them had criminal history, some of them preferred to using their own pieces. After having Bobby look at the guns, he couldn't tell her what they were, he has nothing matched them on the firearms database, and he couldn't even tell her what ammunition they might use. She reported this to Grissom immediately, and went back to studying the case.

Everyone was worried about her, she was becoming dangerously obsessive about it.

Nick walked into her office.

Nick: "Hey Sarah, we've got a night out arranged soon, we're going to a Chinese restaurant, The Big Wang, wanna come along?"

Sarah looked up very briefly before going back to her PC "Sorry I'm a little busy, working on a case. Maybe another time, Nick"

Nick looked at her screen and saw it was a still from the footage, and she quickly covered the screen with something else "Hey why are you reading into my cases Nick? Let me get back to work!"

Nick was shocked at Sarah's hostility towards him and jumped back "Whoa, Hey Sarah, what's gotten into you. There's far more important cases out there, you need to let this one be. Besides, how much you time do you get Sarah?"

Sarah just replied almost coldly "This kind of thing is me time. It's like solving a puzzle no one else can be bothered to attempt, yet it's something that has to be done. Let me work, Nick"

Nick, left speechless just left in a hurry, and looked at Warrick and Catherine who ere passing by, with a look of hopelessness on his face.

The team went to that restaurant without Sarah, and Brass joined them as well.

They were just chatting about everything going on, outside of work, before… the subject of Sarah cropped up.

(Ok I'm fucking sick of this non script shit now. So back to how I work, damn Drama had too much an effect on me)

Grissom: So, what are we going to do about Sarah? It's really not healthy for her to be on this case so much. Has anyone got through to her

Nick: I tried this afternoon, but nothing, she's obsessed.

Brass: It's tough for her, the problems she has, I suppose that the case is better than most other outlets…

Warrick: You talking about the…? (reluctant to say the words)

Brass: Yeah, she's got it pretty bad from what I can tell, yet she still manages to work so well. I couldn't do it myself, not now…

Just as Brass had said that, Grissom's eyes turned to the doors as they opened, he didn't know why, he thought it was because he was hoping Sarah would turn up, but what he got was very different.

A bald man with a sharp black suit, a crisp white shirt and a blood red tie walked casually through the doors. He was walking as if he was any other man, yet he had a presence that demands respect. He had clear blue eyes, Grissom looked straight into them, and got a cold stare, reminiscent of death itself. As he walked past, Grissom could make out a barcode like tattoo on the back of his bald head. He walked straight into the men's toilets.

Grissom had trouble eating after that very brief moment. His eyes kept wandering to the toilet, wondering who that man was.

Warrick laughed a little

"Hey Griss, that guy got you thinking about something? Never thought were a Man's Man.(pause and sigh) But no, seriously, what's eating you?"

Grissom looked at him "did you see that man's eyes, cold as death. Feels odd, as if his stare could hold you to the ground, and not in a pleasant light at all."

Brass looked at Grissom as he was talking, and stood up.

"Well kids, Brass needs to use the boy's room, back in a few"

Brass walked off towards the bathroom slowly and calmly, but he looked kind of tense. They could all see it plain as day, but they were trained to.

Catherine spoke up "Do you get the feeling Brass is about to get into trouble with this?"

Nick and Warrick looked at each other and nodded before Nick spoke

"Yeah these drinks really go straight through you, Warrick, you feeling the same?"

Warrick caught on, as did Grissom and Catherine. "Yeah, gotta drain the water snake. Be right back guys"

They both walked to the toilets and opened the door to see Brass walk out, his hand in his jacket where his gun is.

Warrick stopped him "whoa easy Brass, what's going on?"

Brass looked at him and whispered into his and nick's hearing range

"The window's open, and there's a drainpipe next to it, and another open window. Work it out. I'm going to clear the upstairs rooms. If you're packing, come up with."

Nick wasn't carrying, but after a bad experience with his now wife and a bunch of thugs, Warrick always carried. He joined Brass while Nick sat back down and spoke to the others

Catherine: What's going on Nick? Trouble upstairs?

Nick: That guy didn't leave normally, he might of climbed up the drainpipe outside. They're clearing the other rooms.

Grissom looked up with eyes wide and ran outside, to his car.

Nick: And where's he going?

Just after, a scream was heard and much running with doors being kicked down, and lots of shouting from Brass and Warrick.

Grissom ran back in to the restaurant, field kit in hand upstairs.

Catherine looked to Nick and spoke quickly in panic: Somewhere we should be too!

They both ran to their cars, checked their kits and joined the new crime scene


	3. A good player with bad luck

AN/ So I'm writing this just after I finished the last one, I'm going to see how many chapters I can write, and see how good they are. I've had great help from my friends Sean and Planzer, who have kept me on track. Thanks guys! This is pretty much for you two and I, but I really hope others like it too! Onto the story we go

3. May 30th: A good player with bad luck.

Grissom looked around the room in his normal curious frame of mind. The owner of the restaurant, Robert Green, along with his wife, Jia Ling were found, shot twice each in the head, lying on the floor of their private room naked, loud sensual music obviously to have sex to playing on the stereo system, and a drawer opened, with it's contents out of the same order others were in upon inspection.

Brass walked into the room to speak to Grissom

Brass: "Just finished talking to the bartender, apparently Ling and Green had invested in another building that a Triad were grooming to be a base of operations for a counterfeiting ring. Maybe they took matter into their own hands."

Grissom looked at the surroundings

Grissom: "That doesn't add up. A theft and a hit, with 30 people downstairs and 10 staff members, all armed ready for aggro against them up here, not to mention police and investigators downstairs, and still got away? Too professional to be a gang hit."

Warrick was processing the scene with Nick, while Grissom joined Brass to further question the witnesses.

Catherine was dealing with the window scene, when another woman holding a similar case to hers walked behind her

Catherine looked straight up at the tired red-head "Came away from the computer to help us then? Heard anything from Greg recently?"

Sarah paused for a second… "No, passed him by briefly when I went to the bathroom, but that's it."

Catherine: "Do you think we could get him here then?"

Sarah: "Possibly, but he's seemed very busy with something recently"

Catherine: "So were you, and you still managed to get here" she smiled back "So he'll be here no problem"

They found a partial of a muddy shoe print on the drainpipe, but several other prints on the ground, seeing as the structure of the roof meant it was close to the back door and under shelter for people to smoke outside. So they had to go off of the drainpipe print. Far more substantial.

Warrick couldn't find any shells on the floor. The killer made a point to take them with him. He found something very interesting when going through the contents of the dresser.

He found an amulet in the top drawer, alone. It looked very expensive, yet also it had the kind of glow that gives the impression it has value other than money wise. He bagged it and took it in.

He also found a picture of his wife with a man commonly believe to be connected to the Red Sparrow Triad. Lim the Inquisitor. This man was speculated to be involved in both the Red Sparrow's and Blue Dragon Triad's actions towards buying a casino recently made vacant. The Martian Paradise. The purchase of the casino was to symbolise a truce between the relatively tense Triads.Lim saw to it that the deal could take place, and was involved in keeping tabs on all other buyers.

Further searching found that Jia Ling and her husband had bought 40 of the shares, effectively giving them more power over the two Triads. The Inquisitor had been assigned to watch them and eventually have them either co-erced them into selling the shares, and killing him, making the shares fair game again.

Warrick: "This guy, huh? Wondered when we'd get to link him to something substantial enough to deal with him." He said out loud

Brass walked back in with Grissom and asked "Who you talking about 'Rick?"

Warrick looked to him and started explaining everything he had read

Grissom "Well it's obvious this casino has something of value, we just need to find it."

Sarah walked in "hey guys, this guy's left us nothing outside apart from a partial show print. What we got here?"

Catherine followed her in mid sentence

Brass repeated the summary of what Warrick went through

Catherine's ears pricked up at the mention of Lim and the fact that the casino was being repurchased.

"Guys, I have to go, I'll be back in about 3 hours or so."

Before anyone could speak up she'd already gotten out of the room, and quickly drove off.

Brass: "I think I might know where she's going."

Nick spoke up "Shouldn't we stop her? His involvement will look awful for the case. How can we trust his information?"

Warrick: "The man knows much more about casino politics than I ever will. I say she's doing the right thing"

Grissom: " To catch the hunter, know the game"

Sarah: "I swear you've said that before"

Grissom: "I have, how did you remember?"

Sarah: "I tend to remember everything my teachers have told me"

Grissom nodded in agreement and carried on speaking to the others

"So, we find whatever we can about the victims and this restaurant, and then we go back. David took their liver temperatures and confirmed that they died at roughly 11:30, ten minutes after I saw that man…"

Nick spoke up "So do we think it's him?"

Grissom "It's almost as if I know it's him. Only the evidence can confirm that however"

May 30th 01: 20

Grissom had gone to see Doc Robbins

"So Doc, what have we got?"

"Well there's evidence that they were killed during sex as you had no doubt realised. Both were killed by two bullets to the head, very professional. Both bullets were through and through, so nothing to dig out I'm afraid. I've sent a blood sample to Trace and Tox, so we're waiting on those to come through. I heard you got a good look at the suspect. Do you know it's him?"

Grissom paused for a second then spoke "It's almost troubling. I saw his face, he had that air of a killer. Yet we've got no proof of it, so far. Frustrating."

Albert sympathised with him "I know what you mean. I feel the same. This man is too good. I've examined hit targets before, but not this efficient. It's un-nerving. I'm just thankful I'm not in your position, where it's my job to find him."

Grissom "We'll find him, there's no such thing as the perfect murder. I'll be in my office. I'll speak to you later. Thanks Albert" he parted with those words and returned to his office.

In the late afternoon, Grissom was told to report to Ecklie.

"Ah Grissom, just who I wanted to see. Now you may not know since you've been so busy with this hitman business, but someone was killed at Mayor Forsyth's mansion during a party. He was drowned in his pool and dosed up on speedballs. Well everyone was tested for drugs. The only other person who came up positive for drugs, was the Mayor Forsyth, again he had speedball in his system. He has just been removed from his position. I am to take his position, meaning someone will have to take my place as Assistant Director. I thought you might like the opportunity to rise a little out of my strength in position and charity. Also, as I am still acting Director, I am relieving David Hodges from his position as Lab Technician. And his resignation comes in the next month. He already knows, and he's agreed to go quietly. Just thought I'd let you know of the opportunity."

"Thank you Conrad, but I must decline. This position is where I feel I should be. To be honest, I don't know how I could go with simply working in office, and not actually contributing to the CSI unit."

Conrad took slight offence, but was too pleased with his new position to care "I understand. I'm sure someone else will be able to fit my position. I've been able to do it well while running for Mayor, surely someone can manage it alone" he said smugly.

Grissom simply nodded, to avoid having to say anything more to his sort-of rival

"Well best of luck on your new position. When do you move there?"

Conrad: "My last day is in 5 days time"

Grissom: "I'll bear that in mind" Grissom said as he walked out to go to his car to go home to sleep for maybe a few hours before his next shift

The next nightshift

Grissom returned to his office after a few hours light sleep and sat down, coffee in hand, before Nick walked through the door

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Nick, what's the problem?"

Nick felt awkward talking to Grissom about this, he always felt he had to impress him when working, and this wouldn't really impress him in Nick's eyes.

"Do you think this the one we're never going to get? I don't think we can possibly get this guy. And… when we don't find him, and he keeps killing, we'll look incompetent. Do you think this could finish CSI here?"

Grissom felt hurt by one of his prized CSI's questioning their ability " Nick… we may not get this guy, but how many other people do we catch and put away every year? When I came here we were the 14th best CSI unit in the country. Now we are 2nd best. We've done a lot for this city and for it to turn a blind eye, would be for the city to lose a key part of it's security from crime and justice. The only thing that will finish CSI is the abolition of all crime. Which is not humanly possible. So for every crime that occurs, another reason for CSI to exist is born. We're never going to solve every case we get given to us. 'All the best writers struggle writing.' But as long as crime exists in Las Vegas, so will CSI."

Nick smiled at this "Thanks Grissom, I need to get back to work, Sarah needs me in the lab"

Warrick came in as Nick left "Griss, just talked to Bobby, he was searching for possibilities about the identity of those guns he saw on the surveillance footage of the casino, and now we know about the tattoo being what it is, we may have a conclusion"

Grissom looked intrigued "Go ahead."

"Well, those weapons are very similar to a kind of pistol used only specifically by a special group of hired assassins, who were rumoured to be clones. However, nearly all of them died in a mental asylum, in Romania. The weapons recovered were very similar to this gun seen being carried by the killer. They all had the same suit as that man you saw. And they all had barcodes on the back of their heads. When the SWAT team of that city burst in, nearly 50 of them were found killed"

Grissom "So these men were all assassins, cloned to kill without emotion and with high efficiency. What could possibly of killed them?"

Warrick: "Well the newspapers reported that one of the mental patients kept screaming 'Save me, save me from that monster…' If that's to be taken seriously…only one man did all this. And who else could blend in so well except from our killer?"

Grissom: "If this is true, then this man must be tracked down. Yet if we find him, he'll only kill our officers. So we need a different approach. We need to approach Lim."

"Brass is already on his way there to question him"

Brass arrived at the Dyong Pou teahouse where Lim was waiting for him, to talk with the police himself. Lim was a sly motherfucker, and even when absurdly guilty would always talk to the police himself. He either talked his way out of it, or managed to bribe the officer. If he tried it, it wouldn't work on this man. Even if he attempted it, he had two officers with him

(now I know you love it, script format entirely for now)

Brass: Ah Mr Lim, it's nice of you to invite me here.

Lim: Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. Now, I know you know about my involvements with Miss Ling and her husband, and I know how it must look. I am not involved with the murder. You see, the White Tiger Triad have tried to pin us to the ground many a time before. Why just recently our chief negotiator was executed and his medallion stolen. We believe that they planted the amulet at the crime scene to make us appear guilty. But I assure you it is not our business.

Brass: How did you know about the amulet being there? And how did you know we were coming to you?

Lim: It is my duty to foresee such things when my enemies act. To know your enemy is to win the war

Brass: Well we have evidence enough for a warrant. So expect a search of these premises very soon.

Lim get up and looks at Brass

Lim: What warrant? You haven't even been here yet. You certainly don't have a warrant

Brass gets up to match him in stature

Brass: What do you mean?

5 guards with silenced guns walk through and take down the officers escorting Brass, forcing Brass to give up.

Lim: You'll be going downstairs now. Guards, take him away.

Lim then left the building and got into his limo to be driven away.

There are two officers in a nearby coffee shop across the street, watching the teahouse. After seeing Lim leave, and not seeing Brass leave, it's clear something's gone wrong. They make an emergency call signalling that Brass may be in trouble and called for a SWAT rescue team.

30 minutes later, the team had arrived, ready to strike…

But they didn't have to.

They came in to find a bloodbath.

30 Red Sparrow Triad members had been killed, including 4 lieutenants under Lim. They went down into the basement to find Brass blindfolded with a roll of cloth in his mouth. After ungagging him he went upstairs, wrapped in a blanket and spoke to Grissom who raced to the scene, even taking his gun for once to assist his old friend. The rest of the team were there, even Greg, who had been tied up with lab work due to Hodges neglecting the job, due to being dismissed. Brass started to speak

"They started beating me, telling me they were going to kill me for meddling in their affairs, and after a while I heard one of them loading a revolver, and just as they were through trash talking a door burst open and two muffled bangs were followed by slumps of two bodies. I assumed they were dead, and the guy said to me 'Tell your CSI friend to watch his back' "

Grissom's mind was filled with images of this enigmatic killer, and his eyes.

Brass continued "He sounded in his mid 30s, very calm. Sounded part American, part European. He intimidated me, yet made it clear he wasn't going to kill me"

Grissom looked to the team "Well, we have one re-assurance; this man doesn't kill anyone particularly good. With the possible exception of the restaurant owners, yet we still don't have much of a motive. Officer, have someone take Brass home."

Brass looked ready to protest but Grissom interrupted him "Please Jim, you need to rest. Those Triads seemed to rough you up pretty bad"

Warrick spoke up "Yeah Brass if you don't rest you won't get your pretty face back"

Everyone, including Brass chuckled.

Greg had waited for the moment to tell the team, but was interrupted by this crisis.

"Uh guys, something I haven't had time to mention amongst all this. Test results came back for blood test on the restaurant owners. Ling was with child."

Everyone turned shocked to look at Greg at this startling news

"And, we've got a match to DNA in our database. But we don't have a name. It was a blood sample from a wall in a Triad shoot-out a few years back. 3 guesses which Triad he appears to belong to. Big hint, it's White Tiger."

Brass: That's who Lim said was trying to make them appear guilty.

Grissom: So then White Tiger ordered the execution of the restaurant owners?

Warrick: I think Lim did himself, ordered their killing, and more specifically, her's and then pinned it on his enemies. Seems as good an idea as any.

Grissom then received an emergency call from the CSI headquarters. It was Libby the receptionist.

Grissom: "Grissom"

Libby (very panicked): Oh my god Grissom, there's been an accident at the lab, Hodges was incinerated. He's dead

Grissom: What? What happened?

Grissom runs to his care and shouts for everyone to get to the labs

Libby: And that's not all, someone went to inform Ecklie, and he's been assassinated

Grissom: WHAT! HOW!

Libby: Well David the coroner was here to drop off some evidence and was called in. He said Ecklie's only been dead less than half an hour…

AN/ Well I'm very tired now. I hope you're enjoying it kids.

I'm enjoying writing it, that's for sure!


	4. Choosing the time to quit

**Choosing the time to quit.**

**AN**/ Sorry I've been away. I'm back now. Read and review

In the last few days much has happened. Here is a summary without the dramatic bullshit.

May 31st: Ecklie and Hodges have both been killed. Internal Affairs were called in, and found nothing incriminating, until finding that one of the Senior CSI's had unofficial information which could have pointed the team in the right direction of finding this mysterious killer. (If any of you remember, Catherine disappeared upon mention of Lim and the casino. She went to her father and asked him what he might know. He told her a few details about Lim of unimportance, but then mentioned that Lim had dealings in the counterfeiting ring. On the day of Ecklie's death she went again. Braun told her that Lim was connected to a group of people responsible for over 50 gangland professional killings in the states of Nevada and California. He also made it very clear to her to be discreet, even with the authorities. One of the Supreme Court Judges had alleged dealings with Lim and this shadowy assassination group. He didn't know who else was connected, but it made sure she knew not to trust anyone with it.) The I.A investigator presented a tape recording of that meeting. She had been followed, and someone had brought the tape to the CSI office.

Catherine was dismissed for withholding evidence.

June 1st : A tape of a meeting between Grissom and Ecklie was presented to the team by the I.A man, Spalding. He had come to the seemingly rushed conclusion that Grissom was a part of the conspiracy to murder Ecklie. He had however dismissed Hodges' death as a careless accident with his chemicals. Grissom was arrested, and Nick was left in charge of CSI. Suprisingly… Sarah didn't say a word.

June 2nd: Later investigation found that Grissom had nothing to do with it, yet he was still dismissed from CSI for complacency. Subsequently, Warrick walked out in pure disgust from the I.A's investigation and Grissom's dismissal.

Nick was quick to follow, and after an hour, Sarah and Greg decided they couldn't do it either. They left. CSI was disbanded. Several FBI investigators step in, in their place.

It's now June 3rd. Grissom is having trouble sleeping easily at night. He constantly thinks about the case, and how close he got with that man right in front of him. He went to bed that night, yet felt a slight chill up his spine. Something was different tonight, the air was heavy with anticipation, like something was going to happen.

He went into his bedroom, only to see the reflection of a beautifully crafted silverballer with a 3 inch long silencer attached to the end, and heard a calm, yet commanding voice.

"You don't want to move, Grissom"


	5. Still want to take a gamble?

**Still want to take a gamble?**

AN/ If you're wondering why the last chapter was so short, it's because it was only a run up to this one, the one I've been dying to write. Grissom and 47 talking. I know Planzer and Sean have waited for this one too. Hope you all enjoy!

Grissom's eyes opened wide, not so much in fear, but surprise that he was still alive now. He opened his mouth to speak, yet stopped in case he'd anger his new host.

The killer picked up on this. "Go ahead, speak"

(sings "Oh how my readers love to script form. Oh how I love to write script form, that's right. I don't know if the readers find it easy to read but I sure as hell find it easy to write" Matt Parker with his new hit single "Script saves me so much trouble, so it'll save you your privates")

Grissom sighed in relief. "So, you're the one we've been looking for, I take it."

Killer: "Yes. No need for me to be in the shadows" he steps out, and Grissom has his confirmation. It was that man he saw in the restaurant. The suit, the tie, the face, the eyes. The same gun seen on his holster in the tape.

Grissom: "So are you here on business?" he asked bluntly. If he was going to be killed, he wanted to know it was coming and he wanted to die with his integrity.

Killer: "I am here on business, and you are my assigned mark. But, I respect you. And I know of how close you came to apprehending me. I respect that you have managed what no other has. I am going to do, what I have never done before in my career, and will never do again. This is for my benefit, not yours"

Grissom: "Ok then… I suppose you won't answer about who you are or who you work for…"

"Haha, of course not. You're pushing your luck."

"Let's start with Richter. Why did you kill him? And who was that thief?"

"Ah yes Richter. Richter was involved in a counterfeiting operation. He had the machines, and was buying the plates from the White Tiger triad. However he planned to betray the negotiator, and had simply taken the plates. Then after his customary assault and humiliation of the negotiator, he was to execute him and have his body moved during the 4 am shift. Nearly all of the employees had gang history, so no one really cared. Which is why the cameras were shut off in that room. Which allowed me to get in and kill them both, and take the money and the plates. I found out that Lim had ordered that hit"

Grissom: "How did you react to his involvement?"

Killer: "I knew that eventually we would cross paths, due to his large amount of connections, someone would call a hit. But before we talk about Lim, let's discuss Jia Ling. Jia Ling and her husband had assisted the White Tiger triad in money laundering schemes. Then they planned to buy the casino as a last attempt to stay in the counterfeiting enterprise. But then I was given their hit. Lim turned out to order this hit as well, and demand that an amulet was placed at the scene. I was supposed to plant an amulet bearing the White Tiger symbol to plant it on the scene. I realised after seeing the picture of Lim with Ling that he was heavily involved. I decided to incriminate him to tie up the loose ends. I snuck into the building, and waited for your friend Brass to arrive, and that's when I saw him being taken away. I decided then, that I couldn't let anyone in that teahouse live, otherwise, even if I had rescued your friend, he would simply be found and killed. I saved him, and left him with a message to you."

Grissom: "I appreciate your concern, but, who were you warning me against"

The killer just laughed: "Haha, you're the investigator. Do you remember anything unusual that day? A meeting you had, earlier."

Grissom looked slightly shocked: "Ecklie? What did he have to do with all of this?"

The man replied: "While I was watching Lim, he had set up a meeting with Ecklie. Ecklie was helping Lim stay away from the police attention, and in return, Lim would assist Ecklie ascend to the Mayor's Office. Lim had arranged for a murder at one of the Mayor's garden parties. Then, with the help of the late Hodges, doctored evidence so that the mayor's blood was mixed in with the same concoction of drugs in the mark's bloodstream. Such evidence would have had him removed from office. I decided to rectify this injustice, by killing all three of them. But there's something else you need to know. Spalding, your I.A investigator sees you as a threat. He's gone now, but the damage has been done. You have been removed from your jobs, and you are all to be killed to prevent any further complications."

Grissom looked up at him: "And you have been assigned this mission, I take it?"

The killer smiled at Grissom, he liked someone who kept up "Yes. Exactly. Which you want to be incredibly thankful for."

Grissom looked at him, puzzled: "Why?"

The killer, still with his gun drawn, walked slowly over to him, and holstered his gun as he got closer "Because I'm not going to kill you."

Before Grissom could even ask why, he continued

"For many years, I have killed. Many people have met their end because I have been told they must die. In the end, I'm not the kind of man who will kill anyone. I kill whom I have to, and usually the men I kill are criminals. It doesn't ever undo the wrongs that those men have done, but it prevents future wrongs. In a sense, we are very alike in motives, except our methods vary. One profession dislikes the other, yet they are so closely intertwined. I think what you do is very necessary, just as much as my work. I hold a tremendous respect for you people, which is why I don't leave evidence, so that I don't have to kill you to protect my identity."

Grissom: "If you're identity is so crucial, why reveal yourself to me now?"

The assassin looked at him and he smiled before speaking: "Because after what I'm going to do, you will appreciate our exchange. I tell you why it all happened, and I warn you of trouble. In return, you do not speak a word about my identity. If you do, I will simply be given a new identity by my employers, after killing you and the others myself. You'll be back in office within the week, trust me. We will meet again, when I decide. If you cross my path before then, I will kill you. It has been a pleasure to enlighten you on the events of these missions I have undertaken. And I hope that maybe we may have a more civil conversation. You may talk about tonight with your fellow investigators, but make sure no-one talks. Your lives depend on it."

The man left several envelopes on Grissom's bed side table and walked away.

After he had gone Grissom double checked he remembered everything then walked to his table and looked at the envelopes. They were all addressed to the members of the team, last names written on them.

This man had gone to a lot of trouble to warn them. He didn't know he could trust him.

And yet…he knew he could trust him.

AN/ That could've been so much worse. I feel I did that well… Hope you thought the same!


	6. Laying The Cards On The Table

**Laying The Cards On The Table**

AN/ Hope this is worth the wait, seeing as I've not had the will to do ANYTHING creative for ages. Sorry everyone. I'm back to work for now.

June 5th: Laying the Cards On The Table

Grissom, Catherine and Warrick had met at a coffee shop the day after Grissom had met the mysterious assassin. Grissom had given them their envelopes, and waited till he met the others to give them theirs. The contents were horrifying.

Warrick opened his first, and found several pictures of him in casinos, and particularly one spot in Tangier's, a photo of his house, his car, his parking space at CSI, of his wife, and one last photo he kept to himself…

Warrick: "Jesus, these guys are on me everywhere. Who the hell are these guys, Griss?"

Grissom (looking up, troubled): "I wish I knew Warrick, then we wouldn't be in as much danger. Maybe that man can enlighten us"

Catherine: "Guys, we keep looking at these files, we might find something."

Catherine opens her file, and nearly throws up at the sight. The first picture is of her and Lindsey outside her school. The rest were similar photographs to Warrick's.

"My God… they have a shot at my daughter…those bastards…"

Grissom never had any photos, seeing as there was already proof that the killer could reach him.

About 5 hours later, after going somewhere more private, the other team mates, and Brass, joined them. They all went to Grissom's house, and sat in the study. After everyone had seen their photos, Grissom opened a final envelope addressed to Las Vegas CSI Night Shift and read out the letter inside.

"Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders and Captain Jim Brass of Las Vegas PD. You have all been targeted for assassination by Hwang Lim the Inquisitor. His sources and influence reach all the way into the low levels of the FBI, which is how he has managed to acquire the information which you have viewed. This information was mailed to me so I could perform each hit smoothly. I have chosen to decline this contracts and warn you all of danger. Unfortunately, one of you has surely been followed to where you all are now, most likely at Grissom's home…" Grissom stopped and everyone looked up in half panic. Brass, Warrick and Nick all un-holstered weapons, with Sara following suit a second or two later. Grissom spoke up "Calm down, we need to make it clear we don't know who's coming. Let's continue, just be ready."

He continued on with the letter

"The men contracted to kill you will ask their way in, as police officers. In order to survive, I want you to leave the front door so it can be opened by force, and go into Grissom's basement. If you want to live you will follow these directives..."

Grissom thought it over for a second while others starting commenting

Catherine: "I don't like the idea of this, it's a trap, surely"

Nick: "He's asking us to make ourselves easy targets."

Brass: "I'll do it. If he tried to come in and kill us, there's three of us packing. One of us would tag him."

Warrick, Greg and Sara said nothing, they knew Grissom was going to tell them to follow anyway.

Grissom finally spoke up. "Let's get down there. I've met this man; I don't think he wants to kill us. If he did, I'd be dead now. Let's go"

Grissom undid the latch on the door, and went towards the basement, and as the last man, Brass, stepped in, he switched on a lamp and locked the basement door.

About 7 minutes later, the team could hear that the front door had been opened, and could quietly hear 3 men sneaking around. The cocking of guns could be heard after… but then, the sound of a body slumping followed. Someone else was up there, apart from these killers. Another body dropped, just outside the door. The last assassin panicked and tried to escape, but then the sound of a the killer's face slamming into the basement door rang loud and clear, and then, the very faint sound of choking… and then…silence. After about 30 seconds, footsteps growing quieter were heard. He was gone. Brass opened the door and began a clearance of the house with Warrick. Grissom noticed another typed out letter, and had just noticed his typewriter was now out of paper. "After tonight only Lim and Spalding are left to deal with. You'll be re-instated on the 8th. You need to get out of Las Vegas until that time. My contractors will remove of these bodies if they're placed out of sight for now. Farewell Grissom"

Grissom spoke out all but the last two words of the letter, and everyone but Grissom left. Just before Grissom left to go to a hotel in Reno, he left a bottle of Chiraz by the bodies, to thank the man who saved their lives, and left.

June 10th:

Like the killer had told them, they had gotten the call to return after evidence of Spalding's dealings with Lim. Spalding was convicted of many offences all leading up to him being a dirty cop, and was sent to prison. The FBI men operating the CSI lab went back to the Bureau to be re-assigned elsewhere. Lim had simply disappeared.

June 29th: Ian Spalding commits suicide in his jail cell. There were dangerously high levels of depressants in his blood stream. The same day, Hwang Lim had been traced to a house on the outskirts of Vegas, yet when the police stormed the house, they had found Lim, dead, a large bottle of Whiskey spilled on the coffee table beside his corpse. It had been ruled as suicide by overdosing on barbiturates in the half downed bottle of whiskey. The whiskey remaining had large traces of the same drug in Lim's body. When Grissom got home that night, he felt that same chill as he did before. He opened his bedroom door slightly and spoke. " Why have you come back?"

The bald assassin stepped out of the room and walked away, only turning to simply say:

"Thank you for the wine, Grissom"

AN/ There you have it. If you like it, brilliant, if not… ah well I tried. Thanks for reading!


End file.
